Sonic Murder Mystery
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: 24 guests have been invited to stay at a party in a mysterious mansion. But what they don't know is it is all a trap for them, where the host is planning on having his/her revenge... (Includes gore and swearing. Read at your own safety.) The Sonic franchise and its characters all belong to SEGA. I made this story just for fun.


_Warning: This story contains death, gore and swearing. I mean, the "Murder Mystery" should be a dead, pun not intended, giveaway. If you're okay with this, then continue!_

* * *

 ** _Sonic Murder Mystery Chapter 1_**

A group of anthromorphic animals were all invited to a Halloween party. They were instructed to "go to the tall mansion on the large hill."

"So this is the place?" Asked the blue hedgehog with green eyes, black suit and red sneakers, looking down at the invite in his gloved hands in search of the address.

A yellow two-tailed fox walked up behind him, his blue eyes looking at the hedgehog. "It must be Sonic. It did say to go to the tall mansion on the large hill." He said, looking at the large mansion on the hill.

Sonic turned to his pal Tails. "Oh, hey Tails. I see you got an invite too. I wonder if anyone else got an invite too." He said, putting away the invite in his breast pocket. "I don't like how we had to dress up for this occasion."

"It's a party Sonic." Tails pointed out, crossing his arms as the two walked up the hill. Once the two friends got close enough, they got a good look on the house. It was a dark greenish color, the windows lit up with the lights inside. The big and old red door had two burning torches, allowing the two to spot the well outside. The well had vines and mold on it, and was old with age. Lastly, the two see two tombstones with two names on them. Unfortunately, due to age and plants, they couldn't read the names.

Sonic looked around, feeling uneasy about this. After all, the last time he went into an old mansion, he and a friend of his was attacked by two ghosts. Despite this feeling, Sonic knocks on the door. "Hello? We're here for the party."

The door opens, revealing that the one who opened the door was a red echidna with spikey gloves, purple eyes and a white tanktop and jeans. "Sonic. Tails."

"Knuckles." Sonic smirked, walking in as Tails followed. Once the two was in, Knuckles shut the door. "Shouldn't you be on Angel Island watching the Master Emerald?"

"Actually-" Tails spoke up. "I helped him design a security system that'll make sure no steals it."

Sonic was surprised to hear this, but didn't say anything. "Good to hear. I guess." He shrugged, walking to the living room where he saw most of the guests.

The rest of the guests were Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog with green eyes, red headband, red dress and red boots, Shadow, a black hedgehog with red eyes, Silver, a white hedgehog and brown eyes, Blaze, a lavender cat with gold eyes, Espio, a purple chameleon with gold eyes, Vector, a green crocodile with brown eyes and headphones and a gold bling, and Charmy Bee, a teenage bee with a jacket and a small helmet.

There were some other people there too, like Rouge, a white bat with blue eyes, Sally Acorn, a chipmunk with light blue eyes and orange hair, Jet, a green hawk with goggles, Wave, a pinkish purple with shades, Storm, a grey albatross, Cream, a teenage rabbit with an orange dress and a Choa in her arms, Mighty, a red armadillo with blue eyes, Ray, a yellow flying squirrel with blue eyes, Nack, a purple weasel with a fedora, Bean, a green bird with a red bandanna, Bark, a polar bear, Tiara, an orange minx, and Tikal, an orange echidna.

"So is everyone finally here?" Charmy asked, sitting on a large sofa with the rest of his team.

"I believe-" Blaze was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Knuckles went to go open it.

"Eggman?!" Knuckles exclaimed in shock to see a fat man with an orange mustache, taking a step back. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Knuckles, entering a fighting stance, asked.

"Hey, I was invited to this place." The man said, showing his invite.

Despite not liking him, Knuckles lets him in. Besides, there was some people he didn't like that was at this party so best not to cry over spilt milk.

"Okay, I think that's everyone." Knuckles said, closing the door and walked to the living room.

Silver looked at the echidna. "Hey Knuckles, why did you invite us all here in the first place?"

Knuckles looked at the time traveler in confusion. "Huh? I didn't invite you."

Jet stood up. "Then who invited us here?" He asked, arms crossed as he looked at everyone.

All of a sudden, the lights and fireplace suddenly are put out with out warning.

"Woah!" Sonic gasped, looking around.

Cream shrieked. "What's going on?"

The lights soon came back on, everyone rubbing their eyes from the sudden flash of light.

"Is everyone okay?" Ray asked, rubbing his eyes still.

"Hey!" Vector suddenly cried out, looking to his right to an empty spot on the sofa. "Where is Espio?"

Before anyone could say anything, there was a sudden thump against the kitchen door. After hearing it, everyone fell silent for a few seconds. Eggman walked over to the door, opening it and what he saw was terrifying.

"Oh sweet Mobius!" He shouted, jumping back as Espio fell to the ground. Espio's eyes, once a brown, was a lifeless blue staring up like he was staring at the sky. Espio had his neck snapped and was heavily bruised.

Seeing the dead body made everyone freak out, crying out "What the fuck?!" while some puked.

There was an evil laugh that filled the house, a large screen appearing on the wall to show a cloaked figure with a distorted. " _Welcome my guests. Welcome to the party._ "

"Who are you?! Why the hell did you murder my partner?!" Vector yelled in anger, tears of anger rolling down his face.

" _Now now. All of you are relatives to a family who murdered mine. And now I am among one of you, to enact my revenge. Of course, I decided to turn it into a game. If you find out who I truly am, you and any other survivors maybe be let free to live. If you don't, well I'm sure you can figure out what happens then. Enjoy!~_ " And with that, the TV shut off.

* * *

 _Guests:_

 _Sonic_

 _Tails_

 _Knuckles_

 _ _ _Amy Rose___

 _Shadow_

 _Silver_

 _Blaze_

 _Vector_

 **-Espio-**

 _Charmy_

 _Rouge_

 _Sally_

 _ _Jet__

 _ _ _ _Wave____

 _ _ _ _Storm____

 _ _ _ _Cream____

 _ _ _ _Mighty____

 _ _ _ _Ray____

 _ _ _ _Nack____

 _ _ _ _Bean____

 _ _ _ _Bark____

 _ _ _ _Tiara____

 _ _ _ _Tikal____

 _ _ _ _Eggman ____

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ _Hey guys, this is the start of my Sonic Murder Mystery story! Just let me know what you think, who you think is the murderer and who might die next? Enjoy! Also the bold guest means that they are dead, btw._**


End file.
